White Swan of the Lin Kuei
by DragonLord1975
Summary: Mousse has always been unlucky against Ranma Saotome, but something took over him that will change him forever. This is one of a few chain of events which will lead to Armageddon as both the forces of good and evil converge. Furinkan will never be the same again.
1. Rage of the White Swan

Mousse has always been a master of weapons and hidden tactics, but no matter how hard he tries, he can never win his beloved Shampoo from Ranma Saotome. Things for Mousse seemed hopeless until Armageddon came to Furinkan. Soon, everything about Mousse will change…forever.

RANMA 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan/Fuji TV/Kitty

MORTAL KOMBAT © Ed Boon & John Tobias/NetherRealm Studios

It was a typical day in Furinkan as anyone would see it. A bunch of onlookers managed to see another martial arts battle come to a predictable end. Ranma Saotome managed to once again defeat Mousse with no effort. The Chinese assassin can only hear Shampoo glomp onto Ranma playfully as Akane watches in rage before he fell unconscious from his wounds.

After recovering from battle, Mousse returns to the Cat Café later that night moping about his constant losing streak against Ranma.

"This is so unfair," Mousse cried to himself. "Shampoo is my one true love! How can that thief Ranma Saotome steal my Shampoo away from me like that?!"

Mousse contemplated about giving up on getting Shampoo and returning back to China, but his love for Shampoo was too strong to ignore. For now, Mousse decided to call it a night and try again tomorrow.

Back at the Tendo Dojo, Ranma and Akane were having their usual quarrel. Soun and Genma endured the arguement as Nabiki looked on, fed up as usual, while Kasumi continued her cooking.

"I can't believe you, Ranma!" Akane growled. "Shampoo was just practically all over you, and with me watching!"

"Me?! All I did was kick Mousse's butt again!" Ranma retorted. "I don't know why you're upset at the whole thing!"

"She was GRINDING on you like a kogal!" Akane roared back. "You are such a pervert!"

"Now, now, children," Soun said, trying to calm down Ranma and Akane. "I'm sure there's an explanation for all this. Why don't we set up a date to clear this matter up?"

"You cannot be serious!" Akane objected.

"As if!" Ranma agreed. "Like I would agree to _that_!"

"Then it's settled!" Genma stated. "Tomorrow, Ranma and Akane will go on a date!"

Ranma and Akane simply shrugged off in anger and left the table.

The next day, Mousse was wandering the streets of Furinkan trying to think of a way to defeat Ranma Saotome and claim Shampoo for his own. His glasses began to fog up and soon found himself out of Furinkan and Nerima Ward altogether.

"Wait a minute," Mousse said, readjusting his glasses. "This isn't Furinkan. Where am I?"

Mousse managed to wander into Shinjuku Ward by mistake. Mousse knew that his direction sense is better than Ryoga's, but his glasses got in the way which were the reason got him lost. As if Mousse hadn't had enough trouble, he's being followed.

"Who's there?!" he called out. "Is that you, Ranma?"

Mousse was suddenly shocked when four masked men dressed in red surrounded him, armed to the teeth, and thirsty for blood.

"Stranger, you'd be wise to surrender to the Red Dragon Clan," one of the masked warriors ordered.

"Red Dragons?" Mousse wondered. "I never heard of you before…"

Before Mousse could finish, one of the Red Dragons knocked him down with a swift punch. Mousse was looking up as the four Red Dragons began to attack him.

"Kill this pathetic weakling!" ordered one the Red Dragons.

As the Red Dragons proceeded to assault Mousse, every blow he takes reminded him on how Ranma does this to him every time. Suddenly without warning, a strange aura filled the air propelling the Red Dragons a few feet away.

"Sir, what was that?" one of the Red Dragons asked.

"I don't know," the commander replied, "but if we leave him alone, he'll grow too strong to control! Kill him!"

However, Mousse didn't look like a bumbling fool who has become Ranma's human punching bag. Mousse looked more like a man possessed. Even though his glasses are on, his eyes were filled with rage.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mousse yells, as his weapons began to fly out of his clothes, surprising the Red Dragons. Before the commander began to attack, his three underlings were speared by chained kunai knives. Before he can react, Mousse unleashed smoke bombs to blind his path. With the Red Dragon commander blind, Mousse slashes him with a ninja claw.

"What…are you…?" groaned the Red Dragon commander in pain.

"The wrong man to mess with!" Mousse snarled as he whipped a thin but strong chain around the commander's throat. With a quick pull of the chain, the Red Dragon commander is dead, alongside his three subordinates. Mousse was laughing maniacally with rage and bloodlust looking over at the fallen Red Dragons.

"I don't know what's happening to me," Mousse growled, "but when I return to Furinkan, Ranma Saotome's blood will be on my hands!"

Mousse then headed off out of Shinjuku Ward before authorities can arrive. However, what Mousse didn't know is that his brutal murder of the Red Dragons was observed.

Back in Furinkan, Ranma and Akane were walking down the streets as usual, still having the discussion about the situation with Shampoo yesterday.

"Don't think this 'date' will resolve anything between us, Ranma," grumbled Akane.

"Like I give a damn about this, Akane!" Ranma added. "I want this to be over as much as you do!"

"Well, let's agree to do this so we can go on with both our lives!" Akane retorted.

Before Ranma and Akane can continue down the street, out comes Shampoo on her bicycle heading towards Ranma at full speed. She leaps off her bicycle and into Ranma, pinning him to the ground and in front of Akane.

"Nihao, Ranma!" Shampoo chimed. "You miss Shampoo so much? Shampoo miss you many times!"

Ranma tried to tell Shampoo off while trying to explain things to Akane, who is staring a hole into him. Then, suddenly, a familiar voice comes echoing out of nowhere.

"Ranma Saotome, your life has come to an end!"

Ranma, Akane and Shampoo look up to where the voice is, and they instantly recognize who it is.

"Is that…Mousse?" Akane wondered.

"What silly Mousse doing? He ruining Shampoo's date!" Shampoo pouted.

Mousse then leapt towards the three as they started to move out of the way.

"Well, looks like this day is already looking up," smiled Ranma. "I can use some stress relief."

"Soon you shall perish, Ranma Saotome!" Mousse said in a foreboding manner.

"I've heard it all before, duck boy!" Ranma laughed cockily. "So bring it on!"

Akane and Shampoo watch as Ranma and Mousse battle again, but Akane is concerned with how Mousse looked.

"Not that it's my business, and I don't give a damn," Akane said to Shampoo, "but does Mousse look a little more stranger than usual?"

"Shampoo always see Mousse like she always see Mousse," Shampoo replied, "and that he still stupid."

"Yeah, but I seem to notice some stains on his robes," Akane pointed out. "They're all reddish like he's been in a fight."

"Probably some food stains," Shampoo spoke. "Mousse very messy eater."

However, as the battle progressed, Ranma does some of his best moves on Mousse, but strangely enough, Mousse managed to block every move. And surprisingly, Mousse managed to knock Ranma down.

Shampoo and Akane were shocked to see Ranma on the losing end of his battle with Mousse.

"RANMA!" shouted Akane. "What's going on?!"

"AI-YAH!" shouted Shampoo. "What's wrong, Ranma?"

As Ranma slowly tried to get up, Mousse swiftly kicks him down. With Ranma down, Mousse slowly unravels his long chain, the same chain he used to kill the Red Dragon commander.

Shampoo, sensing that Mousse might actually win, thought she could trick Mousse like she always does, so Ranma would win instead.

"Mousse! Use this!" Shampoo called out, throwing a booby-trapped pole towards him. However, to Shampoo's surprise, Mousse diverted it towards Ranma so that it blew up in his face instead of Mousse.

"Ai-Yah! He knew! But how?!" Shampoo cried, shocked to see her plan backfire.

As Mousse closed in on a burned-up Ranma, Shampoo tries to distract Mousse the best way she knows how…with herself.

"Come now, Mousse," Shampoo said flirtatiously, trying to throw Mousse off-guard. "You know you love Shampoo, don't you?"

However, before Shampoo can try a sneak attack, Mousse grabbed her by the throat, trying to crush it. Shampoo was scared out of her mind as she looked into Mousse's eyes and saw he wasn't the same at all.

"Don't try to interfere!" Mousse barked. "Stay out of my way or you will die!"

Shampoo never saw Mousse this possessed about defeating Ranma. Before she can react, Mousse chokeslammed her into the ground, leaving a large Shampoo-shaped crater in the streets. With Shampoo temporarily stunned, Mousse pulls out a zhua, a large metal pole with a claw-like hand at the tip and repeatedly bashed Ranma with it, beating him to near unconsciousness.

"RANMA! GET UP, YOU JERK! GET UP!" cried Akane heavily, concerned for Ranma's life.

As Ranma laid on the sidewalk bleeding, Mousse prepares to move in for the kill.

"No…You mustn't…" Shampoo cried, still weakened from Mousse's attack. "Shampoo…never forgive Mousse…if he hurt…Ranma…"

"Like I want your forgiveness!" Mousse looked back. "You've caused nothing but distain and contempt! After I kill Ranma Saotome, I'll kill YOU next!"

Before Mousse could make good on his threat, a large group of ninjas surrounded Mousse, trying to survey the damage.

"What?" Mousse growled. "More Red Dragons? I thought I killed all of you!"

However, the ninjas were not Red Dragons. All the ninjas wore blue and black uniforms. One of the ninjas had a crystal scepter and fired it at Mousse, freezing him slowly, but completely. Akane was frozen with fear of all the carnage that Mousse caused to both Ranma and Shampoo.

"We have him, Sir," one of the ninjas reported. "He's ready to go."

"Excellent work," commented the ninja commander. "We'll take him back to the Lin Kuei Palace immediately."

With that said, all the Lin Kuei ninjas vanished with Mousse encased in ice. Akane, overcome with fear, ran to Ranma's side, crying herself on top of him.

"RANMA! WAKE UP, RANMA!"

Elsewhere in Shinjuku Ward, the Red Dragons' bodies were shipped to the coroner's office. When the news of the Red Dragons came on the air, it got the attention of one blond bombshell with a bad attitude.

"Jax, this is Sonya," she spoke on her communicator. "News of the Red Dragons have just aired. And it looks like they were taken out completely."

"Well, could it be the Black Dragons?" Jax questioned. "We all know their intense beef with each other."

"I don't think so," Sonya deduced. "The Black Dragons are complete sociopaths, but I don't think this is their style. It looks like a ninja done this."

"Last I heard, the Lin Kuei was still on our side," Jax added. "I'll try to contact Sub-Zero to see if there are any rogue ninja within the Lin Kuei. Why don't you head for Japan to gather information about this ninja?"

"That I'll do," replied Sonya, "and when I find him, I'll see what side he's on."

Signing off, Sonya prepared for a flight from Washington to Tokyo to begin her investigation into why the Red Dragons were even in Japan to begin with. Meanwhile, Mousse, who killed the Red Dragons, is in his home country of China, trapped in ice and locked inside the Lin Kuei Palace as hundreds of ninjas decide what to do with the possessed assassin.


	2. Foresight for Armageddon

Akane and Ryoga both managed to drag Ranma and Shampoo over to Dr. Tofu's clinic. Upon hearing the news, Genma Saotome (in panda form) and Shampoo's great-grandmother Cologne came rushing towards the clinic, shocked to see Ranma and Shampoo lying together bloodied, beaten and almost left for dead from Mousse's vicious assault hours ago.  
"What trouble did you get into, boy?" Genma's sign read as he frowned.  
"Ranma was almost beaten to death!" Akane cried out.  
"WHAT?!" Cologne gasped, as Genma's sign flipped over to say the same thing.  
"And Shampoo's in worse condition!" Akane continued. "Both of them were savagely beaten by Mousse!"  
"Mousse?" said a shocked Cologne, knowing Mousse's nature well when it comes to Shampoo. "Are you sure it was Mousse who done this?"  
"Yes, I'm sure," Akane said, crying herself to hysterics. "His eyes were filled with hate! I noticed some red stains on his robes before he confronted Ranma."  
"Oh! That reminded me!" Ryoga mentioned to Akane. "I saw something in the papers about 4 recent murders. The victims wore red and had a crest like a dragon on their outfits."  
"THAT'S IT!" Akane said in horror. "Mousse must've killed those Red Dragon-like people! Oh Ranma…"  
Hearing that news put a chill in Cologne's heart that she almost collapsed. Akane, Ryoga and Genma quickly helped her up.

After a few hours, Ranma and Shampoo were still woozy from unconsciousness when they saw Akane, Ryoga, Genma, Soun and Cologne. Akane hugged Ranma tightly and cried over his shoulder.  
Shampoo would've objected to this, but Cologne pointed out to let Akane be, and for now, Shampoo conceded. Ryoga, on the other hand, was furious inside, not for Akane hugging Ranma, but how Ranma was almost killed by Mousse.  
"What…happened…?" Ranma slowly spoke.  
"Rest now, Ranma," Akane gently smiled. "You've had enough today."  
"Indeed," Cologne added. "All of you need to rest. I have a feeling our problems have just begun. Mousse's change of character is but one of many things to come."  
"What do you mean 'many things', Granny?" Ryoga demanded.  
"Be patient, Ryoga," she replied. "All will be revealed in due time. Meet me in the Cat Café first thing tomorrow morning."

Meanwhile, in the Lin Kuei Palace, Mousse was still encased in ice and was being observed by the Lin Kuei warriors that brought him here. One of the observers was the one who foresaw Mousse slaughter 4 of the Red Dragons, which prompted the Lin Kuei into bringing Mousse alive.  
"I never seen such mastery of hidden weapons before!" a Lin Kuei said.  
"He also seemed to master the kunai technique of Scorpion as well," another Lin Kuei added.  
"Could he be a Shirai Ryu?" a third Lin Kuei thought. "If he is, we must deal with him quickly!"  
"Don't bother!" boomed a voice that echoed throughout the palace. The Lin Kuei bowed down, knowing who that voice belonged to. His armor was custom-made for arctic weather. On his chest is a mystical medallion that enhances his powers. His outfit was blue and black like all the other Lin Kuei warriors, and his hands were glowing blue with small flakes of snow swirling around them.  
"Grand Master Sub-Zero!" the Lin Kuei spoke in unison, acknowlegding Sub-Zero's presence. Sub-Zero looked at Mousse closely to see for himself what kind of soldier he was.  
"From what I see, he is not Shirai Ryu," Sub-Zero explained, "even if he is, we've made peace with them and Scorpion. Where did you find him?"  
"I saw him kill 4 members of the Red Dragon Clan, Grand Master," the spy said. "He was losing the battle until something overtook him, and before anything happened, the Red Dragon Clan members perished."  
"I was afraid of this," Sub-Zero concluded. "One of the signs of Armageddon has begun."  
"Grand Master, what does this mean?" the Lin Kuei warriors said.  
"All things will come in due time," Sub-Zero stated. "For now, thaw him out. We need every soul we can get. If he escapes, subdue him, but don't kill him."  
"It will be done, Grand Master," the Lin Kuei acknowledged.

That morning at the Cat Café, Cologne has gathered the Tendos and Saotomes, Ryoga, Ukyo, the Kunos, and even Happosai, to discuss the strange occurances that caused Mousse to act out like a vicious killer.  
"So, old ghoul," Ranma barely grumbled, "any reason why Mousse went Cobra Kai on me and Shampoo?"  
"You'll know soon enough, Son-in-Law," Cologne explained, still shaking from her brief fainting spell. "In fact, all of you will know of the events that are about to take place."  
"Well then, old witch, make good with your explanations and be quick about it!" Kuno demaned.  
"Very well," Cologne nodded, and turned to the crowd. "It all started thousands of years ago in China. I was Shampoo's age when this happened."  
Cologne began to tell everyone about a competition for the Shaolin monks that continued through centuries. One such monk, Shang Tsung, was driven mad with power. Whenever he defeats his enemies, he steals their souls. Shang Tsung's onslaught was stopped by Kung Lao. With his defeat, Tsung aged rapidly and exiled himself from China.  
Upon returning, Shang Tsung took control of the tournament and brought in a formidable fighter, the four-armed giant Goro. Goro easily defeated Kung Lao and Shang Tsung claimed his revenge and Kung Lao's soul. Throughout 500 years, Goro was undefeated in Tsung's reformed tournament called Mortal Kombat. However, thanks to the efforts of Shaolin monk Liu Kang, Goro was defeated, Shang Tsung was vanquished and Mortal Kombat was over.  
That is, until Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm. Ever since then, the tournament was null and void. And ever since then, Mortal Kombat became a war for survival between the forces of good and evil across 6 worlds, including Earth, known to those who fight as Earthrealm.

"It seems so complicated," Ranma groaned in agony. "Now, _Street Fighter_ I can handle."  
"This is no game, Son-in-Law! **THIS IS REAL!**" Cologne barked towards Ranma. "Overtime, these battles built up immense battle aura. That aura from those specific battles formed together to create an aura called 'Kombat Rage'."  
"Could that be what I sensed in Mousse?" Akane asked.  
"Correct, Akane," Cologne replied. "Kombat Rage can take over even the simplest of minds and tap into unknown forces to unleash their hidden power. On this planet, and in the other Realms, Kombat Rage has adverse effects on the soul. Mousse's mind is too unstable to control the Kombat Rage within him. He has to be saved!"  
"One thing's for sure," Ranma mumbled, "I'm gonna pay back that duck in spades!"  
"There's also one more thing that all of you must watch out for," Cologne warned.  
"And what exactly would that be?" Ukyo asked.  
"Those warriors from all the Realms are converging," Cologne stated. "This area will be overrun with warriors from all over the Realms. Furinkan will become a war zone!"  
"With all that fighting, everything will be destroyed!" Ryoga exclaimed.  
"Exactly," Cologne sighed. "Armageddon has begun!"

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Johnny Cage was finishing up work on his latest action movie **_Uncaged Vengeance_** when he read the latest news on the Internet about Mousse's involvement in the murder of the Red Dragons.  
"Whoa, this is heavy!" said Johnny. "Something must be up if the Red Dragons are involved. I've got a few weeks before shooting. Besides, a trip to Tokyo would inspire me for a new project."  
As Johnny Cage hops on a plane from LAX, Sonya has arrived in Tokyo on a military jet. Her first stop is at Shinjuku Ward meeting up with Tokyo Metropolitan Police. Sonya identified herself as she was being clued into the investigation. She radioed Jax after she saw some of Mousse's bloody weapons.  
"Jax, this is Sonya. I've found some weapons our mystery assailant left behind. Once we find out who they belong to, we'll find out why that person did what they done."  
"Just be careful, Sonya," Jax cautioned. "If the Red Dragons are out there, no doubt the Black Dragons among other parties will be there."  
"When have I ever been careful?" Sonya noted. "I'll get answers even if I have to beat them out of anyone."  
"I should've guessed that," Jax chuckled a bit. "I'll be in Tokyo soon to assist the investigation. I'll see if Sub-Zero found anything."  
"And I'll be right here waiting," Sonya replied, signing off. She looks all over the skyline of Shinjuku Ward, trying to find more clues.

Meanwhile, inside the Lin Kuei temple, Mousse was thawed out by the fire cauldron held by the large statue of Delia, the Lady of Flame, a sorceress from Edenia. Mousse was put in a separate chamber to recover his strength. When Mousse came to, he looked around frantically not knowing he was abducted by the Lin Kuei and taken into their temple.  
"What is this?! Where am I?!" Mousse shrieked. "I demand answers! What is this place?!"  
Mousse then sees a young girl about the same age as himself and Shampoo wearing a Lin Kuei uniform. Removing her mask, her turquoise-colored hair was up to her neck and her skin was lightly tanned.  
"Who are you?" Mousse said, unsure of his surroundings.  
"You must be the new recruit for the Lin Kuei," the girl said.  
"Lin Kuei?" Mousse asked. "What is this Lin Kuei?"  
"The Lin Kuei are a clan of warriors," the girl replied. "We're often mistaken for ninjas due to our fighting skills and secretive methods. From what I've heard, you seem to be a formidable ninja yourself."  
"There must be some mistake," Mousse panicked. "I'm not a ninja. I originally came from China to Japan to vanquish my enemy and take back what is mine."  
The girl looked onto Mousse with curiosity. "Well, you certainly left a mess in Tokyo, whoever you are. You managed to kill 4 members of the Red Dragon Clan and nearly beaten 2 people to death."  
"I…KILLED people?!" Mousse said with fear in his voice.  
"Well, 4 Red Dragons," the girl mentioned. "The other Lin Kuei found you after they found you…"

"Azurite! That's enough!"

The girl ninja now identified as Azurite figuratively froze when she heard Sub-Zero speak.  
"Grand Master! Forgive me," Azurite bowed. "I was only meeting our new recruit."  
"He needs his rest, Azurite," Sub-Zero told her. "Training will begin at sunrise."  
"Yes, Grand Master," Azurite nodded and vanished. Sub-Zero then turned to Mousse who had become more confused.  
"Please! I need to know!" Mousse confronted. "Did I kill anyone I know personally?!"  
"I cannot say for certain," Sub-Zero replied. "However, I don't think the two warriors Azurite mentioned are dead. They will recover. They are strange warriors, yet they are not familiar with the war."  
"Well, it's a long story, Grand Master…"  
"I am Sub-Zero, Grand Master of the Lin Kuei. And your name?"  
"I am Mousse, from the Chinese Village of Amazons," Mousse bowed to Sub-Zero. "What happened to me back there?"  
"You began to suffer symptoms of Kombat Rage," Sub-Zero explained. "Outbreakes of Kombat Rage are erupting throughout the Realms, meaning the signs of Armageddon is upon us."  
"I can't believe it," Mousse looked down. "I almost killed Ranma, and I almost killed Shampoo in the process…"  
"All is not lost, Mousse," Sub-Zero noted. "Some of us have managed to control our Kombat Rage and channel it in battle. Since you killed 4 Red Dragon Clan members, you'll be surely hunted down."  
"Then teach me, Sub-Zero," Mousse bowed down in tears. "Teach me how to control my anger! I wish to see Shampoo again!"  
"Very well, Mousse," Sub-Zero complied. "Rest now, for tomorrow morning, your training will begin."


	3. Frozen Initiation

The next morning, Mousse was awake still wearing his clothes when he was abducted by the Lin Kuei. A commanding officer of the Lin Kuei was chosen to train Mousse. Sub-Zero was here to evaluate Mousse's training. Azurite, Mousse's new friend, was there for support.

"What am I supposed to do?" Mousse asked.

"You are to survive in the harshest of cold climates," the Lin Kuei officer stated. "Manage to survive at sunset and we will continue your training."

"You're kidding me!" Mousse cried. "Leaving me here all alone with the clothes on my back?!"

Without saying a word, the Lin Kuei vanished leaving Mousse to wander the arctic tundra by himself. Adjusting his glasses, Mousse tries to find his way around trying to find his way back to the Lin Kuei Temple. Observing Mousse from afar were Sub-Zero, the Lin Kuei officer and Azurite.

"Grand Master, are you sure about this Mousse person?" asked the officer. "It is unlikely for someone of his personality to slaughter 4 members of the Red Dragon single-handed."

"Rest assured all will reveal itself soon," Sub-Zero responded. "Mousse's hidden talent might serve the Lin Kuei well during the battle for Earthrealm."

Mousse stumbled around trying to find a clear path through a powerful snowstorm. Unfortunately, Mousse managed by blind luck to stumble and fall into a hole in the ice. In front of the Lin Kuei's eyes, Mousse's Jusenkyo curse was exposed.

"Is it some Outworld magic," the officer questioned, "or did Mousse change into a duck?"

"Perhaps it must be his Animality," Sub-Zero noted. "I once physically morphed into a polar bear to channel my Animality."

"I think I know this magic," Azurite pointed out. "There's a training ground in Qinghai Province, China, that was abandoned by all martial artists."

"You know of such an odd place, Azurite?" the officer demanded.

"Yes," Azurite replied. "This training ground has cursed pools of water. Whatever drowned in a particular pool would change whoever falls into that pool next into that thing. I think it's called Zhou-Quan-Xiang."

"The Accursed Springs Village," Sub-Zero thought. "I think I remember that area."

"What happens now, Grand Master?" the officer reported. "Surely a mere duck would provide little for our cause."

"Patience," Sub-Zero spoke, "Let's see what Mousse can do in animal form before dismissing him."

Mousse began to quack frantically after stumbling into the frozen water through a hole in the ice. And as bad luck would have it, a polar bear is on the prowl looking for food, and managed to spot Mousse.

"Mousse! Hold on!" Azurite calls out as she attempted to help. However, Sub-Zero ordered his officer to restrain Azurite in ice. Azurite can only pout as she is chest deep in ice.

"This is a test, Azurite," Sub-Zero reminded her. "Mousse has to survive on his own without any assistance."

The polar bear tried to swing at Mousse with its paws, but Mousse managed to dodge them with some fancy flying. However, one lucky swipe knocks the duck down temporarily. A bit dizzy, Mousse managed to dart around the bear trying to paw him. A few swings manage to hit Mousse as he tried to escape. However, before the bear can close in, Mousse began to feel his Kombat Rage returning. Even as a duck, Mousse's Kombat Rage began to boil. He began to peck and snap at the polar bear at first. The polar bear swiped at Mousse again, but this time the duck unleashed his weapons. Chained kunai knives, bombs, shuriken and fireworks on the polar bear scaring it off.

"Unbelievable!" Azurite shouted.

"I never seen anything like this," the officer said in a voice of disbelief.

"It seems that even in animal form, our newest recruit is more formidable than when he was human," Sub-Zero observed.

Suddenly in a flash, Mousse slices the polar bear completely with a razor-thin steel wire that was unleashed like a whip. Afterwards, Mousse's Kombat Rage slowly began to subside.

"By the Elder Gods!" Azurite yelled out. "Mousse just hacked that bear to pieces!"

"Sir, what do you make of this recruit?" the officer asked.

"He is strange but strong," Sub-Zero concluded. "If he's a survivor of the Accursed Springs, he will need a hot bath to return him to human form. Free Azurite and relay him the news. I have business to attend to."

As Sub-Zero disappears, the Lin Kuei officer frees Azurite and both of them lured Mousse back to the temple. Upon returning, Mousse was thrown into a hot spring in the outskirts of the temple. When Mousse returned to normal, he was shocked and surprised to see his training officer and Azurite at the edge of the spring.

"What's going on? What happened here?" Mousse asked in a panic.

"I had doubts about you, recruit," the officer reported, "but in the clutch, and on your most unfortunate disadvantage ever, you surpassed your test faster than any Lin Kuei before you."

"In other words, Mousse," Azurite chimed, "you are officially a Lin Kuei! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, I guess," Mousse said with an unsure look on his face. As the other Lin Kuei leave Mousse to relax and recover, Mousse looked down into his own reflection in the water. He still cannot keep his Kombat Rage under control, even in his cursed form. A few tears began to roll down his face in despair on what has transpired in the last few days.

"Oh, Shampoo…" Mousse cried silently. "What am I becoming?"

Sub-Zero's business was visiting Tokyo since Sonya called him about Mousse's complete butchering of the Red Dragons.

"You and I go way back, Sub-Zero", Sonya inquired, "so inform me on why I shouldn't charge you with obstruction of this ongoing investigation."

"I know of the murders of the Red Dragons, and I understand your occupation requires resolve," Sub-Zero replied, "but my newest recruit is vital for our defense of Earthrealm against Shao Kahn and his forces."

"I understand about Armageddon closing in," Sonya nodded, "but an unstable individual still poses a threat to Earthrealm security. I'll let this slide for now, but you better promise me that he doesn't kill innocent bystanders. Any blood spilled by this man is on _your_ hands, Sub-Zero!"

"I can assure you he will have _complete_ control," Sub-Zero told Sonya.

Sonya decided to let Sub-Zero continue to train Mousse to control his Kombat Rage, but any further incidents will result in bringing him to justice. Elsewhere, one of the Red Dragon clan members was out on patrol in Tokyo and overheard the news about how his fellow members were slaughtered. He then radioed the Red Dragon stronghold to inform his superiors about Mousse's handiwork. One of those Red Dragons is Mavado, general of the Red Dragon Clan.

"So we have a rogue warrior loose in Earthrealm," Mavado thought. "This won't set well with Master Daegon."

Mavado then began to radio the entire stronghold. "Attention, Red Dragon Clan! This is Mavado! I'm offering a reward of 3 million Gold Koins plus 13% per month for the Red Dragon warrior who brings me the head of this mysterious new warrior!"

With that announcement, hundreds of Red Dragon Clan members stormed out of the mountains swarming like hornets and armed to the teeth. Their orders are to find Mousse and bring him back either dead or alive.


	4. The Anything-Goes Martial Arts Duck Hunt

Cologne organized a party to find Mousse in order to bring him to his senses before the Kombat Rage consumes him. Ranma and Ryoga headed towards Shinjuku where Mousse caused the chaos before. Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo left with Cologne to China. The Kunos headed south while Soun, Genma and Happosai stayed in Nerima. However, other parties were looking for Mousse for their own reasons. Some to contain him, some to help him and some to kill him.

Ranma and Ryoga arrived at Shinjuku where Mousse's rampage began. They wandered around and saw police tape at an abandoned lot, and outlines of four bodies on the concrete.

"This must be the place, Ranma!" Ryoga called out.

"Damn!" Ranma said in awe. "The old ghoul was right! This Kombat Rage is no game!"

"This is where it all began," thought Ryoga, "so where is he now?"

"Well, before Shampoo and I blacked out," Ranma said, "I saw a group of ninjas turn Mousse into a ducksicle and carry him off somewhere."

"Are they the Red Dragons?" Ryoga asked Ranma.

"I don't even think they wore red," Ranma replied. "They wore mostly blue."

Before Ranma and Ryoga could investigate further, they were suddenly surrounded. Small portals were opening around them composing of neon green digital energy. Coming out of those portals were cyborgs wearing red armor.

"What the Hell is this, the Cylon Invasion?" Ranma said frantically.

"I don't think so, Ranma," Ryoga answered, "but I'm guessing they mean business!"

Out of a slightly bigger portal walks Sektor, a former Lin Kuei who went under cybernization to become a Tekunin. Now, Sektor leads the Tekunin under the banner of Outworld in order to overthrow Earthrealm.

"If you value your lives," Sektor calls out to Ranma and Ryoga, "you will tell me where I can find this person." Sektor displays a holographic image of Mousse to the friendly rivals, hoping to get answers.

"Even if we did, like we'd tell you _anything_!" Ryoga snarled.

"Go sleep off in carbonite, you Boba Fett wannabe!" Ranma taunted. "You don't wanna see us _really angry_!"

"Very well then. I gave you a fair warning," Sektor said disappointedly. "Tekunin soldiers, leave no trace of their existence!"

As Sektor teleported to safety, Ranma and Ryoga find themselves buried under a large battalion of Tekunin soldiers.

Elsewhere, Happosai was doing his usual panty raids while Genma and Soun try to keep pace to stop him. Happosai was well ahead of the fathers and found himself in the clear, until standing in his way were 3 different girls than Happosai ever seen before. Two of the girls had black hair, and one of them had a white streak in her hair. The third girl was a tall dark-skinned woman with white hair. All three women were dressed in slightly revealing outfits.

"Hubba-Hubba! I'm in love!" Happosai howled. "Come to Happy!"

However, Happosai's perverted antics came to an abrupt end. A boomerang shuriken came within a few feet of slashing him.

"Hey! Don't you have any respect for your elders?!" Happosai grumbled.

"Earthrealm has always shown me disrespect, so why bother?" a sinister voice boomed. Happosai, Genma and Soun all saw the three girls step aside as the man with that sinister voice walked towards the old trio pale as a ghost with runes burned onto his skin. The eunuch sorcerer Quan Chi has come to Furinkan thirsty for blood.

"If any of you know the location of this pathetic soul," Quan Chi said, showing a photo of Mousse to the men, "you had better speak your peace as if your very life depended on it!"

"Well, funny you should say that," Genma blushed. "Truth is we don't know where Mousse is."

"Even if we knew where your quarry is," Soun said sternly, "we would never reveal his location to the likes of **you**!"

"Speak for yourself!" Happosai called out. "I'd gladly help for the ladies. Unfortunately, I don't know where Mousse is myself."

"Such a pity," Quan Chi said. "I hope you do find my servants' hospitality enjoyable. It will be the last thing you will enjoy forever!"

Quan Chi walks into a portal but not before signaling his servants to kill Happosai, Genma and Soun.

Kuno and Kodachi were heading towards the south part of Tokyo in Setagaya District. Their man-servant Sasuke Sarugakure was on hand to do the Kunos' bidding.

"Master Kuno, Mistress Kodachi," whined Sasuke, "could you please slow down? I can't keep up!"

"Be a good servant and get the lead out, Sasuke!" Kuno scolded. "If you cannot keep up, what good a ninja are you?!"

"Don't blame us if you die amidst the battle, Sasuke dear," Kodachi taunted.

As the Kuno siblings were walking through Setagaya, they see two figures coming towards them. One was a woman in a violet harem outfit complete with a veil. The other resembled Mousse complete with his glasses.

"So, Mousse, we finally found you!" Kuno said, pointing his bokuto towards him. "It's time you explained your recent transgressions!"

"Mousse, huh?" the veiled woman said. "So, that's his name."

"Nothing can be explained but the truth," Mousse said removing his glasses, "but sometimes truth can be deceiving."

In an instant, the Kunos and Sasuke noticed Mousse changing his body. In reality, the Mousse Kuno challenged wasn't really him.

"By the Seven Lucky Gods!" Kuno gasped. "It's a doppelganger!"

"And you're in for a nasty surprise!" the doppelganger said. Kuno and Kodachi soon found out they were face to face with the shape-shifting sorcerer Shang Tsung and the seductive assassin Mileena, both card-carrying warriors of Outworld.

"If you wish for your lives to be spared," Shang Tsung demanded, "you will reveal this Mousse's location."

"And why should we do such a horrid thing?" Kodachi spoke snidely. "Besides, you are the most wretched and ugly creatures I have ever seen."

"You haven't seen ugly yet, woman," Mileena chuckled evilly. She pulls off her veil to show her large sharp teeth, a trait unique to the Tarkatan race of Outworld.

Sasuke ran for cover as both Kunos were ready to fight against some of Outworld's most ruthless killers.

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo managed to reach China. Their first stop was Shanghai. Shampoo never visited Shanghai or Beijing before, but for now she was on a mission. Ukyo and Akane were also looking around to see if Mousse managed to come through the city.

"Do you think Mousse came here?" Ukyo asked. "Shanghai's a really big city."

"Shampoo not know," Shampoo answered. "Maybe Ryoga might have, knowing him."

"Well, one thing's for sure," Akane grumbled, "I'm gonna pluck off his feathers one by one!"

"Mousse hurt Shampoo," Shampoo sneered to Akane, "that mean Shampoo got dibs!"

"Fine!" Akane roared. "Just leave enough for me to get a few shots at him!"

As the girls walked down Shanghai, they were ambushed by a group of fighters armed with weapons. Each fighter is carrying a crest similar to the Red Dragons, but colored black.

"Are those the same Red Dragons that Mousse killed?" Akane pointed out.

"I don't think so, Akane," Ukyo replied, pulling out her giant spatula. "The crest looks like the Red Dragons', but I think they're a rival gang."

"Whoever they are, they want to fight," Shampoo noted. "Shampoo in such a sore mood, I'll give them a fight!"

"Well, let's kick their butts and get this over with!" Akane roared. And then, the girls engaged in battle with the Black Dragons' grunts.

Back in the Lin Kuei palace, Mousse received his Lin Kuei uniform from Sub-Zero. He was then given a task to find a way into Outworld and spy on Shao Kahn in order to uncover any hidden plans on how he'll exploit the upcoming Armageddon. Accompanying Mousse was his new friend Azurite and 3 Lin Kuei warriors.

"How do we find a portal into this Outworld place?" Mousse asked. "There isn't like an exit ramp you can just go off of and arrive there."

"If the Red Dragons have already heard of your actions," Azurite explained, "they would surely put a bounty on your head. And a bounty this tempting would bring in warriors from all over the Realms."

"A bounty?!" Mousse stammered. "I got a bounty on me?"

"Yes," Azurite nodded. "But don't lose focus on your mission."

"Right…Sorry…" Mousse understood. "Infiltrate Outworld and report back to Grand Master Sub-Zero alive."

"Now you got it!" Azurite blushed. "Let's go, Mousse!"

The 5 Lin Kuei warriors began to wander through the Himalayas in order to find any portal towards Outworld. Unknowingly, a unit of Red Dragons out on patrol found Mousse and his unit running around. Leading the Red Dragon patrol is Hsu Hao, Mavado's lieutenant.

"There he is," Hsu Hao ordered. "Stay close and don't lose them! The minute they rest is when we strike!"

The Red Dragons understood Hsu Hao's orders and followed him as he in turn follows Mousse's unit until they plan to wreak vengeance for their fallen comrades.


	5. Battlefronts on All Sides I

Ranma and Ryoga were in the middle of a grueling battle in Shinjuku against a continuous onslaught of Tekunin soldiers. Ranma managed to dent a small squadron with the Kacchu Tenshin Amaguriken (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire Fist) and Ryoga managed to scatter some robots with the Bakusai Tenketsu (Breaking Point). Although the Bakusai Tenketsu cannot find pressure points on humans, it's super effective on robots. However, the Tekunin keep on charging towards the rivals.

"Damn!" Ryoga growled. "There's too many of them! Where are they making these machines?!"

"With so many robots coming at us," Ranma added, "I'm hoping the Autobots would step in to scrap these tin cans!"

Before the Tekunin closed in, Ranma and Ryoga see something in the air. What they saw was a volley of yellow mechanical balls heading their way. Ranma and Ryoga didn't know what they were but decided to jump out of the way. Within seconds, there was a big explosion. Ranma and Ryoga manage to survive with a few scratches, but almost all of the Tekunin were reduced to molten metal.

"Grand Master Sektor will learn of this matter!" one of the surviving Tekunin exclaimed. "All remaining units, recall and regroup back to the warship!"

Ranma and Ryoga saw all the Tekunin retreat by teleporting back to their main warship.

"What was that all about?" Ryoga asked loudly. "And where did those bombs come from?!"

"I have a feeling we're about to find out, Ryoga," Ranma said, looking around.

Suddenly, Ranma sees another Tekunin similar to Sektor and his other grunts, but he's dressed in yellow armor. This Tekunin was Cyrax, who was reprogrammed by Earthrealm Special Forces to protect the people of Earth from invaders.

"Another one?!" Ryoga growled. "This is getting ridiculous!"

"I mean you no harm," the yellow Tekunin called out.

Ryoga didn't listen and charged at Cyrax, but the clever cyborg launched his electromagnetic net and captured him. Ranma stood ready to fight, ready for anything.

"Who are you, some Bumblebee clone?" Ranma sneered.

"I am former Tekunin model LK-4D4, given the designated name Cyrax," he replied. "I noticed a large battalion of Tekunin and thought you would need assistance."

"You damn near killed us with those bombs, pal!" Ranma roared. "And what is this FORMER Tekunin bit?"

"I am a member of Earthrealm's Outer World Investigation Agency," Cyrax explained. "From my intel, I take it you are Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki."

"Intel?! You mean there's files on us?!" Ryoga gawked. "How?"

"Earthrealm Special Forces have previously investigated the murders of 4 Red Dragons from a Chinese national named Mu Si."

"That's Mousse, one of my rivals," Ranma said. "So are these Special Forces gonna arrest him?"

"They chose to decline the investigation on the condition 'Mousse' controls his Kombat Rage around innocent civilians."

"So where is he now, robot?" Ryoga demanded.

"Currently residing in a temple in Northern China, but be cautious. This temple is occupied by the Lin Kuei."

"Lin Kuei?" Ranma asked. "Are those the blue ninjas with ice powers?"

"Correct, Ranma Saotome," Cyrax said. "The Lin Kuei have mastered the powers of ice. The entire clan and their Grand Master Sub-Zero serve Earthrealm, but they are still very secretive and inhospitable to outsiders."

"I know my way around China," Ryoga boasted. "I'll lead us to Mousse in no-time!"

"If I may correct you, Ryoga Hibiki," Cyrax noted, "but you lack an internal GPS. Even if you possessed one, you would still lose your way. The best solution is to follow me to a Special Forces base in Okinawa so you can be briefed on our current situation."

Ryoga growled in silence, but Ranma calmed him down. The two decided to follow Cyrax as an automated Special Forces helicopter picked them up and headed for Okinawa.

Inside the helicopter, Cyrax has powered down as a Tekunin's way of resting while Ryoga is confused. He never been inside an aircraft before. Neither has Ranma, but Ranma's more concerned about how all this started with Mousse's rampage.

"Akane, Shampoo, everyone," Ranma thought, "be careful out there. I have a feeling this battle has just begun."

Meanwhile in Shanghai, Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo were done polishing off most of the Black Dragons. The remaining Black Dragons that were not unconscious retreated into the alleys. Shampoo was giggling excitedly while Ukyo still had her giant spatula out and Akane looking around still in her fighting stance.

"That battle was too easy," Ukyo noted.

"I know," Akane agreed. "I have a feeling the heavies are gonna show up soon."

Soon the three girls saw four people walk towards them. One was a man in a weird mask, another was a blond man in a black karate outfit, a third was a young woman in red and the fourth is a dark-skinned man. They are respectively Kabal, leader of the Black Dragons, and his subordinates Kobra, Kira and Jarek. Shampoo's celebration was cut short as she went into a fighting stance.

"Who these weird people?" Shampoo asked.

"I'm betting they're the big kahunas of this whole gang!" Akane glared with anger.

"You'd be wise to surrender to us if you value your lives," Kabal pointed out. "However, I am willing to overlook this incident if you join my organization. We need strong warriors to further our cause."

"Like I'm gonna join a group of thugs who bully and kill innocent people!" Akane shouted. "You can stick that offer up your ass for all I care!"

"If you refuse to join, then you will die where you stand!" Kabal proclaimed, pointing out his hooksword at the girls. "Kobra! Kira! Jarek! Dispose of them!"

"With pleasure, Grand Master Kabal!" the three subordinates grinned. Kabal used his blinding speed to rush past the girls, dizzying them for a few seconds enough for the Black Dragons to get free shots at them. Kabal stood waiting as his soldiers ready for another attack. Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo manage to get their wits together and prepare to face off against each soldier individually.

"OK, girls, new strategy!" Ukyo called out. "I get the Johnny Lawrence Karate Kid wannabe!"

"That girl in red belong to Shampoo!" Shampoo said, pointing out Kira.

"And I get tall, dark and really ugly!" Akane roared out. "Let's crush them!"

Saying that, Ukyo began swinging her spatula at Kobra with his machete, Shampoo and Kira began going at it and Akane goes toe to toe with Jarek.


	6. Battlefronts on All Sides II

Happosai, Genma and Soun were each staring down Quan Chi's servants as they prepared to attack them. Even though Sareena, Jaataka and Kia caught Happosai's eye earlier, he had to toughen up.

"I see these girls are more than they're worth," Happosai told his students. "Unlike Akane and my sweet Ranma, these girls mean serious business."

"Come now, Master," Genma laughed. "They're women. They're weaker than us."

"Now's not the time for chauvinistic boasts, Saotome," Soun warned. "Need I remind you that these three women are savage killers! It's best not to anger them already!"

"You worry yourself, Tendo," Genma smiled. However, Genma's boasting earned him rapid-fire punches by Jaataka knocking his ego and his body out cold. Jaataka then kicked Genma into a nearby river.

"Think we're weak now, you old fool?" Jaataka laughed as she delighted in knocking out Genma.

"We're wasting time with these pathetic mortals!" Sareena ordered. "Let's kill them and return to Quan Chi!"

Soun took the defensive and prepared for the fight of his life. However, Happosai had a plan. He unpacked his knapsack. Buried underneath his stash of stolen girls' underwear were a barrage of his patented fireworks bombs, the Happo Daikarin.

"Soun, grab Genma as soon as you can!" Happosai barked.

"Be careful, Master," Soun nodded.

"OK, ladies, get ready for the show of a lifetime!" Happosai boomed. "Founding School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts Final Technique: Happo Fire Burst!"

Soun jumped out of the way as Happosai's fireworks bombs blew up in the faces of Quan Chi's assassins. Soun managed to drag Genma out of the river, but not before Genma's Jusenkyo curse struck again. Genma groaned in agony as Soun was a bit disgusted with Genma's judgmental views.

"Anything you wish to say, Saotome?" Soun said angrily.

"This shouldn't happen to a panda…" Genma's sign read.

Happosai figured the explosions would've at least injure the lethal ladies, but to his surprise, they strutted out of the explosion looking flawless and unblemished.

"How is that possible?!" Happosai snarled. "Those blasts have injured some of my students in the past! How?!"

"We're just highly skilled, ancient one," Sareena said with a smirk, then she pulls out a large hunting knife and lunged toward the perverted master.

Happosai managed to get out of the way, but not before his bag was cut slightly open.

"You ungrateful vixen!" Happosai cried out. "That was my best sack! It held so much underwear for all those years!"

"Your perverse mannerisms and your life end today, old fool!" Sareena boomed. However, before she attacked, Soun managed to surprise Sareena by blocking the knife with a kodachi. Genma, infuriated from earlier, charged with primal rage at Jataaka, using his claws to try and crush her to death, but Jataaka was too quick and unleashed a lightsaber to try and slice Genma. The panda jumped back in horror after seeing Jataaka's sword.

"Who is she, a Sith Lord?!" Genma's sign read.

"Genma, there's no time for cold paws!" Happosai ordered. "Get those vile temptresses or else!"

Genma had no choice but to assist Soun in fending off Quan Chi's assassins. Soun and Genma managed to get a few lucky shots in, but the lethal ladies were still unfazed. While, Genma and Happosai were wearing out, Soun noticed Kia in the far back radiating a strange aura.

"Master! Genma! I have it!" Soun said. "I know a way we can defeat these harlots!" Genma and Happosai listened to Soun's plan, and loved the idea so much.

Genma then proceeded to throw Happosai like a baseball into's Kia's direction. Then, the perverted master latched himself onto Kia which got her distracted. Sareena and Jataaka tried to pull Happosai off, but true to his nature he won't let go. This gave Soun and Genma ample time to throw the Happo Daikarin right at the assassins. In a loud explosion, all three assassins were severely injured in the blast.

"At last, a successful battle!" Soun cheered. Genma waved fans around cheering alongside him. "It was a shame to sacrifice the Master to perform such a feat, but whatever it takes to survive."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Genma's sign read, knowing that he and Soun wanted to be rid of Happosai one way or the other. Unfortunately for the two, Happosai emerged from the rubble, redder than a boiled Maine lobster.

"You ungrateful ingrates!" Happosai snarled. "How dare you use my weapons against me?!"

"But, Master," Soun said, trying to be sincere. "we did this to stop that Kia girl from using her healing powers."

"Yeah, what he said," Genma's signs said. "Would this face lie?"

Out of the rubble, Sareena and Jataaka barely climbed out dragging out an unconscious Kia.

"We'll report this unfortunate incident!" Jataaka barked out.

"When Quan Chi hears of this matter," Sareena declared, "you'll wish that you were better off dead!"

As the assassins retreated out of Nerima, Soun, Genma and Happosai walk off lucky to escape. Soun manages to get some hot water to transform Genma back to normal. Happosai forgave them as they did stop Quan Chi's assassins, but they still have to help him on his panty raids as punishment.

"Had I known we'd help the Master with his raids," Genma murmured, "we would've been better off with those assassins."

"For now, at least we're safe," Soun replied. "I hope Ranma, Akane and the others managed to survive their battles as well."

Elsewhere, Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo were trying to hold their own against the strongest of the Black Dragons, but with Kabal's blinding speed, the odds were stacked against the 3 girls. However, before Kabal tried for another run, a tomahawk came flying and landed on Kabal's armor. This shocked the Black Dragons, giving Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo free shots at them. The Black Dragons had to regroup to prepare for a new intruder that saved the girls from a humiliating defeat.

"Who dares to interfere?!" Kabal demanded. "Show yourself!"

Out of the shadows came a Native American warrior with a wolf walking by his side. The girls stop to look at him and wonder what brought him to Shanghai. The Black Dragons instantly recognize him as Nightwolf, one of the warriors who fight for Earthrealm.

"Such cowardice is to be expected of the Black Dragon," Nightwolf said coldly. "Battles always seem to work in your favor if you outnumber your opponents."

"You will regret your decision, Nightwolf!" Kabal groaned, pulling Nightwolf's tomahawk out of his armor.

Normally, Akane would throw a fit about having outsiders interfere in her fights, but considering the Black Dragons are a different league than all her opponents back home, she decided to be grateful to Nightwolf.

"Thank you for saving us," Akane spoke softly.

"Apologies are unnecessary," Nightwolf replied. "I simply despise cowards who use numbers to subjugate their opponents. But, you are quite welcome."

"Well, now that that's settled, how about we kick some Black Dragon ass?" Ukyo roared.

"Shampoo ready for rematch against cheater girl now!" Shampoo said enthusiastically.

"And we got unfinished business on our parts!" Ukyo added. "You think you can handle Darth Vader over there?"

"I can match Kabal speed for speed," Nightwolf answered. "I shall assist you in your battle."

"Then let's show the Black Dragons what payback is!" Akane called out as she, Shampoo, Ukyo and Nightwolf began to engage the Black Dragon leaders after the sides are now even.


End file.
